


Remembering Sunday

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Mentions of past suicide, Minor Character Death, Possession, Suicide, What is this fic i cannot, its very old and i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the record, Jack puts tonight’s concert down as one of the best ever. The fans sang along so loud, Alex didn’t even need to stop singing for the bridge of Damned to be heard. Jack’s also pretty sure that he threw all his picks for this week (probably for the whole tour)  out to the crowd, but Jesus Christ that show was fucking incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Sunday

For the record, Jack puts tonight’s concert down as one of the best ever. The fans sang along so loud, Alex didn’t even need to stop singing for the bridge of Damned to be heard. Jack’s also pretty sure that he threw all his picks for this week (probably for the whole tour)  out to the crowd, but Jesus Christ that show was fucking incredible. Completely worth Flyzik bitching him out for throwing the picks. And his shirt. No big, seriously. Jack was so damn wired, too, jumping around in the dressing room until Alex makes him either shower or greet fans. Jack, of course, picks the latter. He takes at least twenty pictures and autographs anything that gets handed over the barrier. He hears Alex laughing as he almost falls over the damn thing trying to hand some girl her Party Scene CD back. He turns around and Alex just simply takes his sharpie and starts the process over again, shoving Jack off to do something else. It takes him a minute to realize that Zack’s steaming through his jacket, and then looks down to see his arms covered in goosebumps. His breath is like smoke, and as he glances over the fans, he realizes they’re all bundled in coats.

_Fucking shit_ it’s cold. Any adrenaline Jack had is gone. No energy here, he’s just busy freezing his balls off in shorts and a Glamour Kills tee. And Alex fucking knew, he had to know Jack would just bounce his adrenaline-crazed way out the door without changing.

Alex also knows how fucking bad Jack _hates_ being cold. Especially since he’s lived in Baltimore all his life. Maryland gets fucking _cold._ And the worst thing about cold is, it happens all year round. It could be summer and you can still get cold, have your hands and toes colder than anything else with no way to warm them up. Jack practically sprints back inside and turns on the shower in the dressing room, probably wasting all the hot water for the rest of the year. He doesn’t even lose his clothes, just fucking getting in and curling up into a gangly ball on the floor. He’s still cold, dammit, down to his bones. Jack starts feeling better when steam rises up from the water, fogging up the dingy mirror. Finally he loses his sopping wet clothes and sets them over the radiator in the dressing room. He steals Alex’s shorts and hoodie (It was Alex’s damn fault he was cold in the first place, dammit) and gets on the bus. There’s a big quilt laying over the couch and Jack wraps himself in it and falls asleep, still cold. If he threw his wet clothes at Alex’s head before he got on the bus, well, Jack finds it’s justified.

When Jack wakes up, Alex is standing over him and the bus is still moving. And shit, he’s so warm and cozy and _not cold_. Alex, however just pulls off Jack’s cocoon blanket, sending him to the floor.   
  
“What the fuck?!” Jack whisper shouts. Alex doesn’t answer, just drops Jack’s clothes (still soaking wet, fucking hell) on him, arm falling back limply. Before Jack can even attempt to get them off, Alex has him pinned. “Alex, what the actual fuck?” Alex leans down to whisper in Jack’s ear.

“Who said it was Alex?” And shit, Jack’s stomach drops and heart crawls into his throat. Alex - or whoever Alex thinks he is- rests a hand over Jack’s neck. “Don’t you know me, Jack-O? Huh? You should. I’ve been watching you since you were a kid.” Jack squirms and Alex’s hand tightens on his throat. “Those things that go bump in the night? They just possessed your boyfriend.” Jack can’t breathe. Alex’s hand tightened further with each word until he had no air left. Jack pushes feebly at Alex’s chest, hoarsely pleading him to let go. Alex tilts his head and smiles, lips curling in all the wrong ways. Unnatural. Jack can see black stars at the edge of his vision, and he pushes harder at Alex’s chest.

“Alex, Alex let go. Please, god, let me live.” Jack throws the last bit in as his vision swims in black. Alex shivers and recoils, letting go. Jack gasps and coughs, wheezing in air. Alex is no help, rubbing his eyes like he’d been sleeping instead of trying to kill Jack.

“Jack?” Alex says softly, touching his shoulder lightly and frowning when Jack flinches. Jack looks like a deer caught in the headlights, staring at Alex wide eyed. “What? Jack, seriously.” Jack touches his neck absently and winces. That’s gonna be ugly in the morning. Alex’s still staring at Jack. Realization hits Jack like an airplane.

Holy fucking god, Alex doesn’t know what happened.

“N-nothing.” Jack says, jerking away and practically running to his bunk. If there was any time to have a bible, this would be it. Regardless of the fact that if Jack touched a bible, he’d probably be struck down. He’s shaking, so fucking scared that Alex isn’t joking around, that he wasn’t just trying to scare the absolute shit out of Jack. Thing is, he doesn’t want to ask Alex, doesn’t wanna incite whatever the fuck _that_ was again. From the back of the bus, Jack hears Flyzik’s phone buzz. Suddenly, Jack doesn’t care that he’s cold.

He just cares that he’s not dead.

When Jack wakes up again, the bus is stopped, which means they’re at the next venue, wherever that is. He shakes his head, remembering some nightmare where Alex was possessed or some shit and-. Jack almost screams as he looks in the mirror. Blatantly clear on his throat, there are four finger shaped purple bruises on one side and a thumb sized one on the other.

Fucking hell, that wasn’t a nightmare. Unless Jack got really drunk and had some weird sex, there’s really no other explanation. Rian walks around Jack, glancing in the mirror as he passes.

“Fuck, Jack, what the hell have you been doing with Alex?” He laughs, continuing on his way. Jack pales and searches desperately for.something to hide them. His options are A: Make up some story about letting Alex choke him when they fucked, (which is probably so much information that Alex won’t believe a word of it, but the rest of the guys will)  or B: Just not say anything. Jack picks option B.  Jack walks off the bus and squints at the sun, realizing he fell asleep in his shoes. And Alex’s clothes. From across the parking lot of the venue, Jack hears Zack wolf-whistle.

“Jack-O, I didn’t know you and Alex were serious!” He jokes, holding the door open to the venue. Jack snorts.

“Zack, I can’t believe how awful your mom was!” Jack says. Zack just laughs and walks inside, letting the door close and probably locking Jack out. Lovely. He texts Matt just in case and tries the door, which- surprise, surprise -is locked. Matt just texts back that he’s busy, so Jack sunbathes on the parking lot, which is a very good idea, in his opinion. He lays back with his sunglasses on and watches the clouds float by. Until someone blocks out his light. It’s none other than Alex Gaskarth, king of not knowing when Jack is freaking out. Alex just silently blocks Jack’s light, staring at him- at his neck, rather -until the door clicks open and Danny appears. Alex practically runs inside and Jack heaves himself up, slouching inside after Danny. Jack already knows that Alex is either really pissed or having a nervous breakdown because of the bruises. Pissed because he didn’t make him, and that means Jack’s cheating, or nervous breakdown because he doesn’t remember making them. Probably pissed, because it’s Alex, and he can do that. Matt stops Jack in the hallway.

“Jack,” Flyzik sighs, eyeing the bruises. “Is there any way you can cover those up?” Jack shrugs, self consciously ducking his head. It’s not his fault Alex was/is possessed, now is it. Rian walks past, and Matt catches his arm. “See if Cass has anything to cover up Jack’s neck.” he murmurs, and Rian nods.

“Alex’s pissed.” He whispers back, like Jack isn’t there. Flyzik turns and stares at Jack, like he’s thinking of people who could’ve made the bruises that _aren’t_ Alex. All Jack does is stare at the floor. He can’t tell them what happened, really. He’d be in a mental ward quicker than he could say ‘just kidding’. Matt sighs and pulls Jack away from the general vicinity of his boyfriend, telling Rian to try and cool Alex off. Matt opens Hey Monday’s dressing room door, and begs Cassadee to cover up Jack’s neck. When she has, (with lipstick then concealer of all things, Cass said it was a good thing for tattoos to be hidden with, too) Matt asks why Alex is pissed.

“I didn’t do anything-” Jack starts before Matt rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “I didn’t! Alex is pissed because he tried to fucking kill me and he doesn’t remember it!” Jack huffs, crossing his arms. Matt’s mouth is open as wide as Cassadee’s eyes.

“Jack, honey, is there something that you wanna tell us?” Cassadee says slowly, just like his mom did when she found out about him. About Jeremy. Jack shakes his head and walks off, head down. Cass and Flyzik exchange a worried look but say nothing. Cassadee goes to interrogate Alex, wherever he may be.

Jack roams the halls and examines the floor. They’ve got a few hours till showtime, which is long enough for Cass to sort everyone out, as she always does.  He doesn’t notice that there are footsteps following him until a hand closes around his arm and he’s pulled into a supply closet.

It’s Alex, of course, practically shaking he’s so angry. Jack sighs, crosses his arms, and stares at the seam in the wall where the ceiling meets it.

“So I tried to kill you now, is that it?” Alex practically spits. “What the fuck, Jack? I can handle cheating- well no I can’t- but you’re blaming me? Really?”

“I’m blaming you because you fucking did it, asshole.” Jack says through his teeth. Alex snorts.

“Just cause you got caught doesn’t mean I’ll buy it.” Alex’s eyes flash and he smiles widely. It’s not Alex. “And by me, I mean everyone. No one will believe a word you say, Jacky. I know you remember me, baby.” Jack shudders. Of course he remembers. No one’s called him Jacky in years.

“Why?” Jack whispers, putting his hands on Alex’s chest to keep him back. Alex smirks and plays with the blond bit of Jack’s hair.

“Cause you promised forever, Jacky.” Alex says softly, eyes filling over with black. “And I’m gonna get it one way or another.”  The door slams wide open and Alex smirks, pulling Jack out into the hallway by his hair. Jack twists around, kicking out desperately. Seriously, Alex needs to quit lifting weights with Zack. Somebody knocks Alex to the floor, sending Jack with him. Jack looks over in time to see Zack pinch the sleeper nerve in Alex’s neck, knocking him out cold.

“Hey, Jack, you okay?” Zack asks softly, but he’s too far away. Jack can tell he’s crying, but only because his vision is swimming with it. His mouth is moving, but he has no idea what he’s saying. All he can think about is how he promised. He promised him forever.

__

_“Jacky, will you be my friend forever?” The boy asks, flipping black hair from his eyes. An eight-year old Jack kicks a rock and tightens his hand around the other’s. The swingset creaks a little as Jack sways from side to side, bumping the other boy’s seat._

__

_“Forever and ever, Jeremy. Promise.” Jeremy smiles, and swings a little with Jack. Rain starts to fall, dampening the red and orange leaves that surround the playpark. Jeremy pulls Jack up and together they run towards Jeremy’s house, hand in hand._

__

_“I love you.” Jeremy whispers later, to a sleeping Jack._

“Jack,” Matt begs, shaking him desperately. “We know you’re sorry, come on, get up.” Alex stirs, hearing Jack crying and apologizing.

__

_“So you’re just gonna fucking leave me?!” Jeremy screeches, fists tight. Jack sighs, and scrubs his eyes. “You leave me, after you promised forever?”_

__

_“Yes, I’m fucking leaving you, Jeremy. Until you get some help.” His fourteen year-old self cannot even deal with all this shit right now. “You’re fucking me up, Jay.” Jack adds softly. “I’m not allowed to talk to you until you’re better, okay? So get better.”_

__

_“Fuck you.” Jeremy growls. “It was trite and you know it!” Jack’s mouth falls open._

__

_“You said you were gonna kill yourself on our anniversary!” Jack retorts. “I don’t think that was anything petty, Jeremy!” Jeremy growls and punches the wall. Jack doesn’t stick around for the rest._

__

“Jacky?” Alex asks softly, crawling around Matt and touching Jack’s face softly, wiping off tear tracks. “Baby boy, come on. I forgive you. I should’ve gotten help, Jacky, it’s not your fault. I know that now. I’m sorry, Jack. I’m sorry.” And Alex convulses, his eyes melting from full black to  normal brown irises, before passing back out.

__

_Jack sniffles and pulls at his shirt. Jeremy was dead, killed himself on their anniversary just like he said he would. ‘At least I can keep a promise’ is all the note said._

__

_“Jack, honey,” his mom tries, “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the funeral?” Jack shakes his head, letting more tears fall. The whole school was off for the funeral, unofficially. The school counselor already said he didn’t have to go. And he wasn’t gonna, couldn’t see Jeremy dead in a coffin, no amount of makeup able to hide the bullet hole in his temple._

__

_Only two months till he starts high school._

Jack blinks, and whimpers. Matt sits back on his heels, looking between the pair. Zack curses and walks off, shaking his head.

_“Hi, I’m Alex.” The boy said softly, sitting down in a swing. “Are you ok?” Jack nods and swings a little._

__

_“I’m fine.” He murmurs._

__

_“You like blink?” Alex asks, still practically begging to talk to Jack. Jack nods, and actually smiles. Alex is the one person who never met him before._

__

_“Love them.” Alex smiles, wide and genuine._

__

Alex wakes again, eyes filled with tears. He remembers now. “Jack, I’m so sorry-” Jack covers his mouth with his hand.

“I know.” Jack says. And everything’s okay. That night, Jack marks that show as the best.

Because it’s the first show where he didn’t blame himself for what Jeremy did. Or, when he heard Alex start a love song and think of Jeremy. Or, see a boy in the crowd with black hair and think of Jeremy. All Jack sees is Alex, and how truly perfect his smile is. And how many times he gives out a pick will probably get him mugged by Flyzik later but whatever. He’s finally happy.

“Ready?” Alex asks, before they go out for encore. The crowd’s already chanting for them to come back. Jack smiles and nods, silently walking out onto the dark stage. Just before the lights hit, someone notices they’re back out, and the whole crowd surges back to the barrier. They start Vegas and the whole place loses it.

_I'm finally home_ , Jack thinks to himself.

* * *

__

_"Jacky what do you mean you can't stay?" Jeremy murmurs, watching idly as Jack picks up his backpack and slings it over his shoulder._

_"I mean I have to go home now, Jay." He sighs._

 

_"But it's Sunday night, can't you just stay the night again and mom'll take us to school and-"_

 

_"Mom says I have to leave you." Jack whispers, tears filling his eyes._

__

_"What?" Jeremy hisses, balling his hands into fists._

__

_"She saw your message, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I should've-"_

__

_"Just go home Jack, you've already broken your promise." Jeremy sniffles, turning his head. "But I'll come back for you, just you wait, you'll be sorry."_

__

_"I can try and make her change her mind." Jack tries softly, backing away a little._

__

_"You better." Jeremy murmurs, putting his head in his hands as Jack's mom honks the car horn. "Remember about Sunday, ok?"_

__

_Sunday never came._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to just post all the fics I find in my computer so sorry this one is a litttttle (a lot) fucked up


End file.
